


Finding Time

by 101hellhounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Coffee Shops, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Medical Student Castiel, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101hellhounds/pseuds/101hellhounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, a medical student, finds himself in the middle of a hoard of zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apocalyptic Times

As Castiel sat in the coffee shop Espresso Yourself, he had no idea that a hoard of zombies would come barging through those very doors. Castiel has dark messy hair that he barely ever cares to tame, he just runs his fingers through it before he walks out the door. He also has the bluest eyes just like his father. He wasn’t the tallest in his big family, but he wasn’t the shortest either. He was fairly thin because he studies instead of eating. Sometimes he'll snack on some carrots or something while he works. He didn’t care too much about how he looked, mostly just about his grades. He wore all different colored button down shirts along with a tie, and black dress pants. He felt that it was just dressy enough to show the teachers he cared, if his grades didn’t show them already.  
Cas loves to come to this coffee shop to get away from his family. He came every day to do his schoolwork, away from the yelling and tension. The music is always slow and relaxing, plus it has great Wi-Fi. Today there were around ten other people sitting at different tables, all on phones or laptops. The workers at Espresso Yourself knew his usual order of green tea with honey, and a bagel with cream cheese. Cas wished he had enough money to go out and live on his own like his brother Gabriel, but all his money goes right to his college. He’s studying to become a doctor like his father. He has his fathers old medical book from he was in college. Cas could find any medical subject he wanted in it. And although it was a pain to lug around, it helped him a lot with studying. He was studying a new chapter about the nervous system. He just finished a big test on the brain, and he feels like he's right back at the beginning reading new material.  
Cas suddenly heard a bunch of odd noises coming from behind him. He quickly turned to see about twenty people squeezing through the doors all at once. He immediately decided that what he was seeing couldn’t be real. The people had torn clothes with blood covering them. Their faces appeared to be torn and had chunks missing. Cas froze in his seat. His medical classes didn’t prepare him for this. They were moaning and walking like, well… zombies.  
Some people hid under tables and a few ran for cover in the bathrooms. The things scattered all around the shop and one came right for Cas. The thing got real close like it was trying to look into his soul, though Cas wasn’t sure it had one itself. Its eyes were glazed over with yellow and red. He tried to push the table into it but he knocked the giant book right onto its foot. It let out a muffled groan and walked away. Cas was visibly shaking and he slowly stood up and backed to the wall, tea in hand, though it was spilling everywhere. Cas turned to see a man covered in blood come in through the door, though he didn’t seem to be hurt like the others. He raised a shotgun and pulled the trigger. The sound caused Cas to drop his tea and shatter the cup. Cas held his ears as more shots fired and the monsters dropped one by one.  
Once all the monsters were covering the floor, the man nodded and just walked out. Cas slowly loosened his grip on his ears. He regretted it moments later when a loud alarm came from outside. Slowly the monsters stood back up and started walking back from whence they came. Except the one that got up close and personal with Cas. It started walking toward him again.  
“Are you okay?” he said with a twisted smile, which was probably the only kind he could make with his face like that. Cas's brain couldn’t put together any legible words, and his heart was still beating too fast. He noticed a small, almost invisible camera strapped to the man’s chest and his shirt was just torn shreds that helped blend the camera in. He kept trying to make sense of the situation.  
“My name's Dean,” the man said and held out his bloody hand for Cas to shake.  
Cas stared for a few seconds and he said quietly “Are- are you okay?”  
Dean laughed lowering his hand, “It’s all makeup.”  
“I meant about your foot,” Cas looked over at his mangled book on the floor, pages down and bent.  
“It's one of the risks of my job. Anyways I came over to see if you were okay. You looked real shaken up,” Dean rubbed his hand down Cas’s still shaking arm, forgetting again about all the makeup covering himself.  
“This is your job?” Cas asked  
Then some guy leaned in the door “Dean, we need your footage.”  
“I have to go, but I would like to talk to you again once I have my own face back,” Dean picked up Cas’s pen off the floor and started writing his number on Cas’s notes on the table. He even signed his name to it as though people are always giving him numbers and he might forget who’s it was. “Promise you’ll call?”


	2. Resent and Remember

Castiel had a lot of work to catch up on because of the whole ordeal. The coffee shop had to close due to "remodeling". Obviously Cas knew the truth. Calling the man got pushed right out of his mind because he needed to study and because of Dean, he had to do it in his own home. His father was almost always gone at work and when he came home, he only slept. The stressful environment was basically impossible to study through. Cas almost preferred the apocalypse. His brothers couldn’t walk into the same room without arguing over something, anything really. Cas always wanted to stay out of it, but at the same time he wanted to defend his side of things. Some of his brothers didn’t think their father knew best for them, They took the side of their eldest brother. Their father wasn’t always this distant, but recently he's been burying himself in his work. This has split Castiel's family into two sides for years. The fact that Cas was following in his fathers footsteps didn’t make him popular amongst his brothers.   
Thankfully his coffee shop only needed a day to recover and they were back in business. He walked in smiling from ear to ear. As he walked to the counter, he ordered his usual and said how glad he is to be back.   
"Sorry about what happened," the barista said "We didn’t sign up for that, but they paid the boss enough not to sue or anything. Us baristas were just as freaked as you guys. And the gun? It was firing blanks, but I swear the sound is still rattling around in my head."   
"I would have thought it was just a bunch of idiots pulling a prank. I didn’t think they would have any money," Cas didn’t even want to think of who would give them money for torturing people.   
"Apparently it's like a T.V. show for the internet, and they get buckets of money for it. That’s what I heard at least," She handed Cas his bagel and tea.   
He sat at his usual table and he set up his books and notes. He didn’t get as far as he wanted at home, so he had a lot to get done.   
Cas quietly and diligently studied for about an hour. He was so in the zone, he didn’t even notice a man sit down at his table.   
"You never called," the man said; revealing his presence startled Cas.   
Cas jumped in his seat "called who?" He said quickly, then he locked eyes with the man, and they were so green. "Sorry, did you want something?" The man, Cas had to admit, was handsome. He had short dark blond hair. He wore what looked to be an old grey tee and torn jeans. and he had freckles all over, and he was only looked a little taller than Cas.   
The man smiled "You never called me, you probably didn’t recognize me without all the blood."   
"You?" Cas went from flustered to angry "You almost scared me to death and you shut down my coffee shop, and I had to study at home because of you! I'm behind and..."   
"Wow, easy. I never caught your name," Dean was still smiling.   
"That’s because I didn’t tell you it," Cas stood his ground.   
"Don’t be like that. Come on, let me explain myself," Dean pleaded.   
"I'm supposed to be studying. I'm way behind because of you."   
Dean turned Cas's book toward himself; ruining Cas's perfect studying setup. "Is this doctor stuff?"   
"My fathers a doctor," Cas watched as the green eyes tried to make sense of the page. He took a sip of his drink, trying to calm himself down.   
"What's that?" Doesn't look like coffee," Dean's nose scrunched up as though he didn’t approve.   
"Its green tea with honey," Cas said as he turned his book back toward himself.   
"So I know your fathers job, your major, and your favorite drink, but I don’t know your name," Dean looked triumphant.   
"Castiel, my name's Cas," He Sighed.   
"Ok, Castiel," Dean said smiling like he just won the lottery "I know you need to study, but let me take you out someplace soon."   
Cas felt like he would be stupid to fall for this. Dean obviously likes to trick people and make them feel horrible. He would be an idiot to let it happen again.   
"I'm sorry, I'm busy and I have lots of school. I don’t even have time for this conversation," Cas slid his book closer to himself and continued reading, hoping Dean would get the message.   
Dean was able to take a hint "You still have my number if you change your mind."


	3. You're the Star

That night Cas went back to his own noisy home. He just got back from his last class of the day that went ten minutes overtime, though it felt like forever. He was so tired but he was trying to keep all the information in his head. He looked over the notes he took a few times over. He went to Stanford university, his father put in a good word for him and his exceptional grades from high school didn’t hurt. He has always been a focused student. With his dad being one of their top doctors, he was basically guaranteed acceptance.  
his sister Hannah abruptly pushed open his door without knocking. “hey Castiel, Balthazar just told me your taking eight courses right now?”  
“Yes, and I’m trying to study, so just,” Castiel hated being dragged into arguments, especially when he’s minding his own beeswax.  
Balthazar’s voice came in from the distance “Leave him to study. If he wants to end up just like dad, let him.”  
Castiel stood up, dropping his notes all over the ground. He was preparing to fight someone. In this family, you should always be ready just in case. “what’s wrong with wanting to be like my father?” Cas held his fists tight, down by his sides.  
Balthazar opened the door more and stood next to Hannah “I’m not judging… I’m just saying, most people learn from their parent’s mistakes. So each generation can improve upon the last.”  
“So what do you say I do? Work a minimum wage job like you?” Castiel hissed.  
“Oh God no. I’m not saying you shouldn’t be a doctor. I’m just saying… you bury yourself in your work just like him. You should look up and smell the roses. I’m on your side. Dad is good, but you could be better. But Instead you take eight Classes at once, something only an insane person would do. Sorry Hannah dragged you into this,” Balthazar shut the door as Hannah argued about his last comment.  
Cas was finally alone again. As he was picking up his papers, he thought about what his older brother said. But he knew if he took less classes his brothers and sisters would find something else to critique. This is his own life and he won’t let his family’s arguments ruin his end goal. Once he had a stable job, he will have time and money to smell all the flowers he wants in the comfort of his own quiet, empty home. Cas tried to put his papers back in order but he was so tired he didn’t care enough.  
From the messy stack of papers, he saw the number with the signature that looks like a girl wrote. He remembered what the bartender said about the online show and he was just curious enough to check it out before falling asleep. If he was going to be in one of these episode things, he might as well see what it’s about. Castiel didn’t know the name of it so he searched the name that Dean signed, Dean Winchester. a few random commercials came up that he was in. a few cheap porno sights came up that he didn’t dare to click. And he finally found the sight where they scare the hell out of people for views. It was called You’re the Star.  
In the site, there was a big donate button. Cas read that if you donate enough, you can choose one of the aspects of the next show. Reading farther he found out that a 13thOfFriday is the one to thank for the monsters that attacked his coffee shop being zombies. He paid a good $500 to ruin Cas’s week. While he was on the site, he may as well watch an episode to see what exactly it’s about. The one that Cas was in, wasn’t up yet, so he clicked the newest one. Dean was the first on the screen. He explained that they would be dressing as ninjas and they would basically be parkouring through a town on roofs and stuff. Dean was some kind of Narrator for the whole thing. ‘that’s half the views right there’ Cas thought ‘using such a pretty face probably gets them over half their views’. Cas watched as a few dozen people, including Dean, got dressed in all black attire and a few even got katanas for show. He watched as the people jumped from buildings. There were a few first person shots and a lot of shots of the people on the street watching in amazement. He couldn’t tell which was Dean because everything was moving so fast. The ninjas jumped and tumbled their way to an open truck on the opposite side of town. Once they all were in, it closed and drove away. The man with green eyes then talked the video into a close. Cas realized the site was called You’re the Star because the viewers pick the location, theme, and sometimes the objective. And, the whole show is focused on the random citizens reaction to whatever’s happening. Sometimes the top payer picks and sometimes there’s drawings or contests. He also found out that Dean wasn’t the guy behind the show, he was just the pretty face on camera. though Dean was able to jump across buildings and do some pretty cool parkour moves for such a pretty face.  
Cas continued to click one video after another. Some were about them making people stare in amazement, some made the people wonder what the heck was going on. Dean always seemed most apologetic when they were about to scare the unsuspecting people. After quite a few videos, Cas looked up and it was four in the morning. He quickly Xed out of the window and put his laptop on his nightstand. He figured he could at least get a few hours of sleep before he goes to his morning class.


	4. Staying Strong

The next morning Cas slept through his alarm. It even surprised himself that he didn’t jump out of bed once he realized. if he left now, he could still make the last hour of the Clinical Medicine class. But he decided that missing one class couldn’t hurt. He knew a few people he could ask for the notes. And, if he were to put all of theirs together, they may even be as good as the ones he takes. The only thing he cared about right now was more sleep.   
Cas slept till one in the afternoon. He could hear his siblings not so quietly whispering about him as he walked out in his pajamas to get some cereal, but he chose to ignore it. He wondered if Balthazar thought he had taken the advice. He didn’t want to sit at home and hear his actions be analyzed, so he decided to get dressed and head out.   
Cas threw on his white button up shirt and the first tie he could grab which was blue. He didn’t bother to tie it perfectly, he just felt weird wearing a button up shirt without one now. Out his window he saw the storm clouds surrounding the area so he got his tan trench coat from the back of his closet. He never got to use it much since it doesn’t rain often in California. If he hurries he might make it to Espresso Yourself before it starts to really come down. He zipped his laptop into his backpack along with his schoolwork in hopes it wouldn’t get wet.   
When he arrived at the shop, he saw the rain start to pour, the sound of the rain against the glass windows relaxed him. He took out his laptop and emailed his fellow Clinical Medicine students for notes. A few of them had asked him for notes before, and he nicely obliged. As he re-read over some old notes, he was thinking about the website in the back of his mind. While he was finishing up the essay due for his night class, he thought about Dean doing parkour. He caught himself before his mind went down a road he didn’t want to confront at the moment.   
Cas had always known he wasn’t really into girls but he just thought that was normal for his age when he was younger. Later in high school, he always heard girls talking about the hot math teacher or the new hot guy in class, he realized he sort of felt the same way. Whenever he started to think about that kind of stuff, he buries himself further into his work. He doesn’t deny when he’s attracted to a guy, but none of these feeling mattered anyway because he had no time in his life for any relationships. he didn’t think any of this to be relevant at the moment. He told himself that he wouldn’t have to think about any of this until he had a good job and lived in his own house.   
Cas got to thinking, how did this Dean guy know anyway? Cas was defiantly not attracted to this guy while he looked undead, so he wasn’t sending out any signals. Cas hoped it would forever be an unsolved mystery.  
the students Cas had emailed were finally sending him back pictures of their notes. As he reviewed, he went to ask for another green tea. he stood up, and he noticed Dean at a table just to the right of where he was sitting. His seat was facing Cas’s table but he seemed to be innocently drinking Coffee. Cas quickly looked away, the man couldn’t know Cas saw him. ‘he wants me to look’ Cas thought ‘if I notice him, he’ll pretend to just now notice I’m here. Then he’ll see it as an invitation to my table. He can’t win again.’ Cas’s mind mapped out all his moves to and from the cashier.   
Cas felt pretty proud of himself executing his plan perfectly. But he couldn’t stop his own mind from wandering back to the man. knowing Dean was right there made it impossible to focus. All those shows were in different towns, cities, and states. Soon, he may be gone forever. Cas shook his head ‘you want this man to leave forever with his trouble causing and his cunning talk’. Cas told himself this over and over, until he found himself looking into the green eyes of the man from across the room.


	5. Real Strength

Dean had the sweetest smile as he walked over to Cas’s table. “I thought you’d never notice,” he started to pull out a chair. “Is it okay if I sit here?”  
“Of course,” Cas mentally pounded his fist on his forehead. Did he sound too eager? Eager for what, he didn’t know. but there had to have been a better response. These thoughts raced through his head. Cas knew it was obvious that he’s never been out with anyone like this. He’s been asked out, but only by girls and he used his ever present schooling excuse to get out of it. He did like the girls, but just not the way they wanted him to. He used to hate himself that he couldn’t in that way, but he learned to shove the things he couldn’t change to the back of his mind. He brought forward the thoughts of things he did have control over, like his grades. This all left him completely inexperienced at the whole dating thing.   
“Waiting by my phone got a bit boring,” Dean hinted.  
“How did you even know I would be here?” Cas closed his giant book to make more room. He knew he wouldn’t be needing it.  
“I didn’t exactly,” Dean shifted in his seat to get comfortable “I was hoping. And if you weren’t, I wanted to try this place out anyway,” Dean looked around the small shop. He glanced at the rain still tapping at the windows. The hadn’t seen it rain since he got to California. “Can I please explain myself a little better? Right now I feel like I’m coming off as a stalker.”  
Cas rested his chin on his palm and raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m an actor, at least I want to be. I’ve just been taking whatever job people offered me. I landed here and- you should understand I don’t enjoy scaring people,” Dean talked to his hands which were somehow helping him explain with random movements.   
Cas knew he could help Dean out from his babbling, but he wanted to know where it went. And for once it was someone else struggling to find the right words. He would let it go on just a bit longer.   
“This whole thing, I thought I would just be one of the guys in the background. That’s what I auditioned for. When they asked me to be the main guy, how could I say no? and I didn’t know at the time that accepting it would include encouraging doing horrible things to innocent people. I didn’t quit because there were times where we just did cool things. And we get to travel. I- I guess that’s a little selfish-”  
If Cas didn’t stop him he thought Dean might go on forever “I know.”  
Dean stopped and looked up into Castiel’s eyes “You what?”  
“Yea, I looked up your website thing. I watched a few episodes,” Cas refused to admit the absurd amount from just one night. “It wasn’t what I expected.”  
“You like it?” Dean looked relieved but still eager for Cas’s answer.  
“I couldn’t stop clicking new videos,” Cas blushed a little and subconsciously locked his eyes on the man’s shirt. “I just wanted to understand the whole thing. I think I do now. I know it’s not up to you what happens.”  
“Sounds like you did your research,” his smile was back on his face which snapped Cas out of his trance.   
“I guess we’re both stalkers now,” Cas joked “I just don’t understand… why me? Why do you care about the scared med student who obviously wouldn’t last a second in the actual apocalypse? And how did you even know I was, you know, into guys?” Castiel’s voice got gradually quieter.  
“filming day I didn’t know anything about you, but I knew it made me feel worse than usual seeing you shake from fear. I wanted to break character right there. I wanted to make up for it and recently I’ve been just going for whatever I want. I mean, I’m tired of denying myself anything based on what people might think or the possibility of getting turned down.” Dean’s words seemed well thought out now, like he’s been thinking of how to answer this exact question. “I didn’t know you were, you know, into guys but if I didn’t ask you out, I wouldn’t even have a chance. I felt so bad for what I did, I was, and still am, determined to make up for what we- for what I did to you. When I found out you were a med student and I saw your name, I realized you were Chuck’s son. I’m surprised I didn’t see it immediately; you look a lot like him.”   
“Wait, you know my father?” Cas felt a little weird. This guy must have done some actual stalker type research.  
Dean’s gaze lowered and he was focusing on the floor tiles. “My mother Mary, she was suffering from a fatal disease. At first she couldn’t remember certain things but as it got worse, she couldn’t remember Sammy or me. Then soon after she couldn’t remember her own husband, and she was only getting worse. Sammy was scared to be in the same room as her.” Dean wiped his watery eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Chu- your father took interest in her case. He ran tests and found a new medicine that could help. He dealt with us personally and that meant more to my father, and later myself, than even he could know. Mom started getting better within days, and um… thanks to Chuck she was sane in her last few weeks. That’s what Sammy needed, he needed his mom to remember him. He was only six at the time. Your father didn’t ask for anything in return.” Dean tried to compose himself again. “Sorry.” After a minute he continued “he told us our case reminded him of when his wife died and the affect it had on his family.”   
Cas loves hearing those sorts of stories about his father and how much one person’s actions can help so much. It’s those kinds of stories that make Cas want to be just like his father. “Is Sammy your brother?”   
Dean’s eyes lit up at the question “Yea, he’s my little brother. He lives back at home in New Jersey. He studies about as hard as you do and he got himself a full ride at Rutgers. He’s going to be a lawyer.”   
“You grew up in New Jersey?”  
“Yea, me and Sam, we both grew up in Camden with our father. No one expected much from us. Sammy showed them though,” Dean said proudly  
“must be hard being on opposite sides of America,” Even though Cas couldn’t completely understand the feeling, he could tell Dean was really close to his brother. It reminded him a bit of how he felt when Gabe moved away and even now Cas wished he could see him more often.   
Dean nodded in agreement “Definitely. You have siblings right?”  
“Eight actually, two moved out but the rest of us are staying in my father’s castle for various reasons. I only stay because I don’t have the money to leave.”  
“A castle?” Dean tried to think of one he may have seen close by.   
“it’s big enough to be one, but it still feels small with six loud people in it.” Cas looked at his empty cup and tried to determine if he should get a refill. Thankfully he thought to look at the clock. “shoot,” Cas quickly started gathering his things  
“What’s wrong?” Dean wondered what was going on. One minute they were having a nice conversation, and the next he was dashing.  
“My class starts in twenty minutes,” Cas quickly picked up his pen and scribbled his number on a blank sheet of paper from his notebook and tore out the page. He signed his name to it like Dean did his “I don’t think I can be trusted to be the one to call.”  
“You picked the right profession,” Dean teased looking at the barely legible chicken scratch. Cas rolled his eyes as he shoved his papers, book, and laptop into his backpack. “What time does your class end?”  
“Seven thirty,” Cas said throwing on his coat. “Don’t forget to call,” he added while jogging out the door into the rain.  
~~~~  
At class Cas was focused, he was more motivated to do well in school. Dean had reminded him why he wanted to become a doctor, but at the same time he finally had the ‘life’ thing that everyone talks about. Recently he had been caught in the same loop; go to school and study. He didn’t really know anything else. His brothers would tell him to get out more but how was he supposed to know it would actually be fun?   
Cas’s teachers make a point to silence the phones. Since the only noise Cas’s phone makes is when he gets an email that a class is canceled, he never even thought to bother. He likes to have it on him in case of emergencies, but the biggest emergency he’s had was people dressed as the undead. Though even then it didn’t seem of much use.   
Cas was far more scared than anyone else when his phone went off at full volume in class. He excused himself out of the room and apologized excessively on his way out from the front row. His first thought was that the call must be an emergency but then he realized the time, exactly seven thirty, and he knew who it was.  
“Hello, Dean,” Cas said answering while walking farther from the classroom.  
“Hey, how was your class?” Dean sounded a little surprised that Cas answered.  
“it was fine. Did you call for a reason?” Cas tried not to sound too frustrated.  
“I wanted to see you again. Not tonight particularly, just like, we could schedule something.”  
Cas knew there was no way for Dean to know that his professors like to keep their students hostage a few minutes after class, so he just let go of his frustration. “I’m actually probably going back to the coffee shop. You can meet me there if you want.”  
“Won’t your family want you home?”  
Cas laughed louder than he should’ve. “My brothers and sisters would make a bigger scene if I walk in early.”  
“And your father? He lets you out this late?”  
“He doesn’t care much about what we do these nowadays,” the silence following reminded Cas of what Dean thought of Chuck. “I mean; he works a lot. Me and my siblings are grown anyway. I just like keeping out of the house as much as possible, so I’ll hang out at espresso yourself until they close. I’ll probably be there in about twenty minutes.”  
“Twenty minutes? I can come pick you up. We can be there in ten.” Dean offered  
“No, it fine, its much nicer out. And I’m used to walking.” Cas wasn’t sure getting into a car with the almost stranger would be a good idea.   
“It’s okay, my hotel is right by the campus. I can be there in a few minutes.” Dean almost sounded like he was pleading.   
It’s only a two-minute drive from the campus to the shop so Cas figured it would okay. Cas gave Dean the street name he was on then he sat a bench to wait. He took out his notes and started writing a draft essay for a homework assignment.


	6. Finding Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I've been doing doing college stuff. I hope to continue writing as much as I can

“Thanks,” Cas stated, getting into the air conditioned car. he placed his backpack at his feet.  
“Any time,” Dean had his signature smirk on again. “So, you always walk around at night?”  
“I stay away from dark alleys; I can take care of myself.”  
“I guess that’s just not what I expected,”   
“What, you expect Harvard students to be rich snobs with fancy cars?”  
“no, of course not. I just thought maybe. I don’t know. I always imagined that having such a big family, there’s more people to help you out if you need anything. I’m sorry, all growing up I thought about your family that helped mine so much. I thought about what it would be like growing up in that big a family and with chuck as a father. This just isn’t what I expected.”  
“sometimes I think that maybe if my family were a bit smaller, we would be closer. I- turn right here. Dean the coffee shop…” Cas watched as the coffee shop faded in the rearview mirror. He turned to look at Dean who obviously has other plans.   
“technically, this might be considered our first date. I wanted to take you someplace nice.” Dean looked over at Cas’s confused face and let out a breathy laugh. “my treat. I had like ten people say I should try this place.”  
Cas tried to think of a reason to argue, but there was none. “thank you, I have some money I can-”  
“dude, I said my treat. Don’t worry about the money. I get paid too much doing mean stunts like that, so I may as well spend it on making someone happy.”   
~~~~  
The restaurant was called Sundance and it was one of the more expensive in the area. Inside was candle lit and there were calming fireplaces. It was surprisingly Cas’s type of place. Cas felt relaxed and at home watching the fire until he remembered the fact that he was on a date; his first ever date. “you um, you didn’t have to lie you know. You could’ve just told me you wanted to take me somewhere else.”  
“what, and miss the look on your face as we passed by the café? Be honest, would you even have gotten in the car?”  
“possibly, I don’t know. You didn’t have to lie.”  
“how about this, I promise not to lie again.”  
Cas smiled a little to himself “are you sure you’re gonna want there to be an ‘again’?”  
“come on,” Dean leaned back in his chair “you can’t be that bad at dates.”  
“I wouldn’t exactly know,” Cas looked down and straightened out the napkin on his lap.  
“no.” Dean squinted and leaned in with disbelief “Castiel Novak, is this your first date?”  
Cas looked up to see how hilarious Dean apparently found the situation. If he wanted to be ridiculed, he could have just gone home. “I just wanted to focus on my schooling without distractions.”  
“that’s exactly what my brother said. Then he met Jess.” Dean had the most scandalous smile  
“let me guess, he dropped everything and is now focused on his relationship?”  
“actually, he’s doing just as good at college as he was before he met her. Though, he’s much happier. It’s almost disgusting, Jess is going to become a nurse, so they have these study sessions. Where they actually study.” Dean seemed a bit lost in thought.  
It sounded like Dean was just trying to prove that Cas could date him and do well in school, but it looked like he was genuinely just talking about his brother.   
“anyway,” Dean shook his head as to get back to right now “you ever been here?”  
“my father took me here once before. For my sixteenth birthday.”  
“so, is the food here as good as people say?”  
“I don’t know. He got called to work before we even got to order. I guess that’s the cost of being the hospitals favorite doctor.” Cas ran his fingers along the border of the menu.  
“on your birthday? He couldn’t just pass it to another doctor?”  
“no birthday dinner beats saving a person’s life. Sometimes I think he cares about his patients more than his own family,” Cas realized where he was and who he was talking to “sorry, I didn’t mean to talk about my daddy issues on our first date.”   
“actually, ah. You know what? I just got a text from my boss. I’m real sorry,” Dean pretended to get up and Cas laughed and kicked his shin from under the table.  
As the date went on Cas was much more relaxed and he found many topics to talk about with Dean. The real problem was ending the date. They were both stuffed but they ordered dessert anyway just to have more time to sit and talk.   
“it’s getting pretty late,” Cas said glancing at his watch. “though, tomorrow’s Saturday so I don’t have any classes.” Cas didn’t want the date to end.  
“I actually have to be at work early tomorrow,” Dean confessed.   
“well, I hope we can do this again. I had a good time,”   
Cas didn’t realize how tired he was until he got home. While he was with Dean, he felt like he could go on talking forever. He got ready for bed and as he laid his head on his pillow he thought ‘I have a boyfriend’. He fell asleep with that thought circling his mind and a slight smile on his face.   
~  
The next morning, or afternoon rather, Cas was torn on what to do. He should study and do homework but he just felt like doing something else. He had everything done for his classes Monday so it could be pushed off a little. He picked up his laptop and he searched around a bit. He ended up back on Deans website. Right at the top of the page it said:  
Winner GnomeAwesome with: pillow fight! Thanks for the idea!  
Want to know more? Stay tuned for updates. Follow us on twitter @youretheStar  
Cas clicked the link to their twitter and they were updating everything that was going on. It said the actors will be dressed in sleepwear. It didn’t say exactly where it would be held because it supposed to be a surprise. Cas saw a link to a live feed so he clicked it. It was in the ‘makeup room’. All the actors were getting ready to start. It wasn’t much to see because this time it didn’t require much makeup. Mostly they were just getting bed head. there were all sorts of outfits. Some girls were wearing nightgowns and some had fuzzy comfy pants with worn tees. Most of the guys were wearing boxers and tees, but a few guys had just their boxers and Cas couldn’t help but wonder what Dean was wearing.   
The live feed was switching between two cameras. One was set looking down a row of five people getting ready, and one was a person walking around getting closer to certain things. The whole makeup room was a camper cleared out and it had a giant mirror on the wall and a long table with all the makeup stuff they would need for that project. The actors would switch in and out as the artists got done. There was a window in the camper which the moving camera passed every once in a while. Cas swears he recognized the sign he saw out the window and he waited to get a better look. They had obviously picked a very crowded spot because every time the camera aimed toward the window, there were so many people passing by.   
All at once Cas realized where the camper was. It was the perfect place to do this video; Right by Wilbur field. Wilbur field is a place for students to hang out and maybe toss a Frisbee. Cas knows a few people who like to hang out there, he knew they would love the surprise. Cas wanted to go but he needed a cover. He didn’t want Dean to think he found out exactly where they would be and went there. Even though that’s exactly what he did. Cas decided it was a nice day to study and do homework in the park. he thought about how crazy he was acting, but he couldn’t help but join in on the fun that was about to commence.   
Cas quickly stuffed his backpack and tried his best not to run out the door and make his brothers notice him. It was a little longer walk than what he was used to but he got there before anything started. Cas found a quiet spot off to the side of the field and he took out his homework and a pencil. Cas didn’t want to have to put too much away when it all started. He got more work than he expected done but he was glancing up every few seconds. After about an hour, Cas saw a moving truck that looked like the ones they used in previous episodes but there was a security guard talking to the driver. They talked for a few minutes then the truck drove away. Soon about thirty-five people came out all holding around 5-8 pillows each. There was suddenly a cornucopia of pillows right in the center of the field. All the people dressed in sleepwear were huddled around the pillows and all eyes were on them. The huddle broke and all the people took twenty steps back counting out loud in unison with each step. When they reached twenty they all raced toward the pillows and started whaling each other. “come on” they would tell the people watching in confusion “get the pillows, fight!” and before long everyone in the field was racing for pillows. Cas, smiling from ear to ear, ran into the crowd, and achieved a pillow. He was having so much fun he didn’t even remember to try to look for Dean. Everything was going so fast and his adrenalin was pumping. Cas was laughing and whacking anyone in his way. Everyone was screaming with laughter and pure fun. Cas had never been a part of anything like it. Very slowly it all died down. By the end everyone sat on the ground tired and still giggling. Cas looked around at all the different people who all just shared in the same fun. Although Cas sort of knew what he was getting himself into, he had no idea how much fun it would be. Suddenly he remembered why he came. He searched around for Dean, but couldn’t pick him out among all the people, So Cas put his pillow behind his head and fell back onto the soft grass.   
Slowly a few people started to return the pillows to the center and leave but Cas was so tired and happy he just laid there for a bit longer.  
“I thought that was you” a familiar voice said.   
Cas sat up and saw Dean wearing sweatpants and a light green tee. Cas couldn’t be disappointed with how amazing he looked in them. Plus, his bedhead was hilarious.   
“with those fighting skills, you might last longer than I thought in an apocalypse,” Dean dropped his pillow next to Cas and sat on it. “and I see you got the bed head memo,” Dean rubbed his hand through Cas’s hair  
“I can see why you like this.”  
“eh, its ok. But, I put in my two weeks’ notice.”  
“why? Aren’t you the main guy?” Castiel tried to figure out why Dean wouldn’t want ‘this’ to be his job.  
“I have a few job auditions for shows and movies. I usually get offers wherever my show ends up, but I have a few good reasons to accept the ones here.”  
“really? I mean-” Cas couldn’t deny that he was more than a little worried about Dean’s job taking him away, but he never imagined Dean would quit. “wouldn’t you miss traveling?” Cas couldn’t help his ecstatic expression.  
“Well, actually, I’ve been looking for a place to set up shop and I can’t think of a better place than California to continue my acting career. That is though, if you want me to stay…”  
“of course,” Cas said with a gleam in his eye.


End file.
